


Merlin’s on the Winning Team

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cabin fever leads to snowy shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin’s on the Winning Team

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my merlinadvent beta fairies lewisian_gneiss ,kleinefee92 , and twilighthdfan!

The wintry landscape had looked beautiful from Kilgharrah’s back. As they approached the castle, they could see icicles hanging from roof edges and even the carts next to the castle wall had a glazed coating on their canopies. By the timeMerlin, Arthur and Aithusa got back to the king’s chambers, the men’s fingers were stiff from the cold and their teeth chattered together. Arthur called for mulled wine along with breakfast, while Merlin grabbed wood and built up the fire and then commanded the small white beast to get as close to the fire as he liked. The men huddled shoulder to shoulder and rubbed cold-reddened hands to warm up. The scent of spiced wine drifted through the door: breakfast had arrived. They eagerly held warm goblets and dug into thick slices of meat, sopping up the gravy with bread; flying on dragon back worked up quite an appetite. Bellies full and flesh warm, they lounged on the floor by the hearth, enjoying each other’s company.

A knock on the door startled them out of their heat-hazy stupor. Gwaine strode in and announced that there would be a snowball fight and fort building in half an hour on the South field where Kilgharrah waited. Hook cast, he turned and left. Arthur, never one to ignore a challenge, said, “What are we waiting for? Get ready!”

And so, half an hour later, they found themselves bundled up again and knee-deep in snow. Aithusa started frollicking in the snow, making snow angels first and then digging tunnels. Leon formed the teams. Leon, Gwaine and Merlin were together and Arthur, Percival and Elyan were on another team. Snow forts were first on the agenda, for obvious strategic reasons. Once the forts were built, it was time to make snowballs. Gaius appeared to ask Merlin to help him with some herbal concoction, but was distracted by the games and settled down next to Kilgharrah to watch the shenanigans. The teams played with great vigor and after half an hour, Leon’s team were deemed the winners. They still had a huge stockpile of beautiful snowballs and Arthur’s team had only a handful left. They came out of their forts and, taking inspiration from Aithusa’s earlier activity, made snow angels under a clear sky with a bright sun at its zenith.

Clothes white with snow, noses dripping, they appealed to Kilgharrah to light a bonfire. The Great Dragon assented, and so they all huddled together, Aithusa inside their circle quite close to the fire, for warmth.


End file.
